


Sunrise Promises

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Aurora Sinistra - character, Community: picfor1000, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mornings, Older Characters, POV Female Character, Rolanda Hooch - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolanda promised to watch the sunrise with Aurora, to see the morning star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Promises

The clock chimed and announced in a quiet, tinny voice that it was six in the morning and time to get up. Partially cloudy to sunny and bright by afternoon, mild to moderate seas, southerly wind, sunrise in forty minutes. Rolanda murmured drowsily and smoothed one hand down the bare, slender back of the woman beside her. "Morning, 'rora," she said in a rough voice. She rubbed her neck and thumped her chest with the side of her fist. Throat cleared, she tried again. "Aurora. It's morning. Sun's coming up. Time to get moving."

"I'm retired," Aurora said, tugging the pillow over her head and the light sheet up to her shoulders. She lifted one corner of it and peered at Aurora from beneath the embroidered edge of the pillow case. "I don't have to get up early any longer."

Rolanda chuckled and tossed the blanket over Aurora. She swung her legs off the bed, wriggling her toes on the soft braided rug that kept the chill away from the wooden floor. "Maybe not, but this was your idea. You wanted to watch the sun. Something about a transit and a morning star." She stood and stretched, wincing as her joints crackled. Pressing her hands to the small of her back, she carefully twisted to loosen her spine.

She lifted her arms out, palms facing the floor, and tilted from side to side. Each stretch was slow and careful, the movements following an unconscious pattern she'd learned in her early days with the Holyhead Harpies. Every morning since then, decades upon decades later, she still stretched to greet the day.

She bent to brush the tips of her fingers against the floor. As she straightened, she caught Aurora watching her, dark eyes gleaming. Rolanda turned, cocking her head in curiosity.

"I love watching you do that," Aurora said. She propped her head on her hand and smiled. "Of course, I do get to watch you doing your stretches in the nude, so I think that's part of the entertainment. You used to do that toe touch with a little less groaning, though."

"Not as limber as I used to be," Rolanda said. "And did you _hear_ that popping in my back? I got old, Rory."

"We both did." Aurora sat up. Her long braids slid across her dark shoulders, silver beads clicking together as she shook her head. "But we did get old together. Not to mention, considering what we've been through, we did get old. I think that counts for something." She stood and plucked a sapphire blue dressing gown off the trunk at the foot of the bed. The speckling of silver threads in the silk had reminded Rolanda of the night sky that Aurora watched through her telescopes. Aurora had beamed like the moon when she opened the package on their thirtieth anniversary. Rolanda remembered making love atop the dressing gown, laughing about the wrinkles they found in the silk the next morning.

Aurora knotted the narrow sash around her waist as she circled the bed, then placed both hands on Rolanda's shoulders and stretched up to place a kiss between her brows. "My tits sagged, your arse went flat. You developed some liver spots and my elbows and knees are permanently ashy no matter how much cocoa butter salve I slather on. I can't even touch my shins any longer, much less my toes. We got old, Landy. But I love you even more than I did when we were young, and I've never stopped thinking that you're one of the most beautiful and charming women I've ever known. Now, no matter how old we are, I intend to get even older with you, so let's not have any more whinging. Instead, we'll have breakfast and tea. There's a sultana scone that's calling my name."

Rolanda shook her head at Aurora's recitation of their aging symptoms. "No illusions with you, are there?" She settled her hands on Aurora's waist and held her in place. "All right, no more whinging. Tea, scones, and clotted cream, but that's after."

"After?" Aurora asked, lifting her arched brows. She smiled, the apples of her cheeks rounding. "After what?"

Rolanda smirked at the teasing tone in Aurora's voice. "As if you don't know." She slid her fingers up Aurora's sides and over thin shoulder blades, the silk of Aurora's dressing gown catching on the calluses along the heels of her hands. Wrapping her fingers around Aurora's long braids, she tugged gently. 

Aurora lifted her chin to tip her head back. Rolanda kissed each corner of her mouth before settling in to a deep exploration of soft lips and strong tongue. Aurora's hands roamed over her bare back and down her spine to knead at her arse. Rolanda hummed and held her close.

One of Aurora's hands slid up and around to brush the outer curve of Rolanda's breast. She hummed deeper and broke the kiss to lean their foreheads together. "Shouldn't start on that, Rory," she said, wrapping her hand around the teasing fingers. "You wanted to watch the sunrise and the morning star. I don't know all the details of your work but I do know the morning star is visible best the earlier it is. Before the sun takes over the sky."

Aurora smiled and licked Rolanda's bottom lip. "It will still be there tomorrow morning. Isn't that what you told me yesterday?" Her free hand started to tickle at Rolanda's hip, fingers dancing down and up in slow spirals.

Stifling an undignified giggle, Rolanda gripped Aurora's hand and stilled it against her side. "No, dearest, tempting as the offer is. Tea, scones, and sunrise. I did promise you I'd watch it with you." She pressed a kiss to Aurora's cheek before touching her teeth lightly to the nearby earlobe. "And I'll give you an extra promise," she whispered. "Tomorrow morning, we'll stay in bed well past sunrise. I'm sure we can find something to do to entertain ourselves."


End file.
